The Choice
by Miss SheDevil
Summary: "It's either human experiences without you or happiness with you, Edward. The choice is, like always, up to you." – Once again, Edward brings up his reluctance of Bella's transformation and her having to lose all the human experiences. But this time, she finally gives him a piece of her mind. (Two–Shot/Eclipse AU)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Takes place sometime in _Eclipse_; after Rosalie talks with Bella about her human life but before graduation.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you cold?"

I didn't respond immediately. I had been enjoying the silence between us, his composed music playing in the background _and _the coolness of his skin pressed against mine.

The seasons were changing now, and even though we were in the rainiest city the world, it was getting pleasantly but unfortunately hotter. Sunshine was streaming through Edward's huge glass window, illuminating the entire room and warming the surroundings.

His fingers were threaded with mine and resting on his stomach, and though my head was tucked under his chin, I could see the diamonds dancing across his hand and forearm when the light rays touched them.

Having been motionless for so long, I stretched my legs as I shook my head at him.

Because the sun had unexpectedly been out today, Edward and Alice had been forced to skip school while I'd miserably attended it alone. I'd thought that Edward would've used that to his advantage and gone hunting, but he'd said there was no point since he'd gone just last week.

Edward had scared the hell out of me when I'd been driving back home from school. Apparently he'd been too impatient to wait for me at my home and had decided to "hitch a ride" on the way.

I still remembered the way my heart had leaped out of my chest when he'd suddenly materialized on the road in front of my moving truck. For one crazy moment, I'd panicked that I'd somehow injured him before reality had caught up with me as soon as he'd climbed into the passenger seat, flashing his crooked smile at me.

Edward had made me detour to his house, promising to have me back before Charlie got home from work and leaving me enough time to cook dinner. I hadn't complained too much.

And after his pleading gaze had caught mine, I hadn't stood a chance anyway.

But now it was time for me to get up. I had to stop lazing around otherwise I'd soon drift off to sleep.

Sighing, I reached across him for my backpack and pulled out my Calculus book.

"I hate homework," I grumbled irritably.

Thankfully, this was my last year of high school as a human. After I joined Edward's family permanently and overcame my bloodlust, I still would be attending high school again and again, to keep up the appearances. But at least then, I would be a vampire with a more capable and intelligent mind. Things would be more laid–back then.

I always envied the ease and speed with which Edward finished his assignments.

"You think it's bad now," Edward chuckled, not having moved from his position. When I glanced behind me, his head was tilted up to the ceiling, eyes closed. "Wait till you have to learn the same subjects at same basic level over and over again. Never moving forward."

I knew he wasn't just talking about school subjects. He was implying, "Never moving forward in _life_".

"What do you mean, the same basic level? You could always learn independently, couldn't you?"

"Of course you could," He replied promptly. "We all have. But it's not the same as going to school and being surrounded by other students."

"Well, at least the homework isn't anything to stress about," I shrugged. "Since you already know everything."

I wondered if he even knew how badly students suffered from stress due to homework, projects and exams.

"College is more fun," he promised.

I brushed that off. This was just his way of enticing me; to agree to remain human. "Too bad I'll be missing out on that."

Edward was silent.

I glanced behind me. He was staring ahead of him with a blank expression.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Bella," He whispered. "There are always other options, you know. You don't have to miss out on your education for this. You don't have to miss out on _anything_. I hope you realize that."

"Don't start, Edward," I warned with narrowed eyes even if he couldn't see. "We have a deal, and you _will_ stick to it."

"Bella, you're making this sound as if we're doing some sort of illegal drug business," he snapped. "This isn't meant to be taken lightly. Once you're a vampire, there's no going back. You will lose all your human choices, family and _experiences_."

Taken aback by his harsh tone, I lifted myself from his chest and twisted around to face him. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut and his face wrinkled in utter aggravation.

I inwardly groaned. I couldn't believe our sunny, bright and peaceful afternoon had landed on this conversation _again_. Why was he still so reluctant to change me? He _claimed_ that he didn't want to take my human life and soul away from me, which I believed, but perhaps there were other doubts. Perhaps he didn't even want me by his side for the rest of eternity.

I didn't know what expression was on my face, but Edward must have seen the hurt I felt because suddenly his hands were stroking my face tenderly.

"Bella," he began sternly. "I hope you're not thinking that the reason I'm so opposed to your transformation is because I don't _want_ you."

Without answering, I dropped my eyes to my lap, wondering if he was suddenly capable of reading my mind.

He exhaled sharply and even without seeing, I knew he running a hand frustratedly through his hair.

"Bella, every day I keep wishing that you would reconsider your choice to become like me. I want you to have a human life because I don't want you to have to give up everything that comes with it for _me_. College, family, _children_ . . . You may not realize it now, but someday, you will regret not having those options. Like Rosalie."

The last bit was barely above a whisper, but I heard it anyway.

In the back of my mind, I absently wondered if Rosalie, or the rest of the family, were in the house. I'd only seen Esme and Alice when Edward and I had arrived from school an hour ago, but the others had been nowhere to be seen.

"Love," Edward said almost pleadingly. "All I want is for you to be happy."

I glared down at Edward's mattress, my jaw clenching.

"No. You _don't_."

My voice had been quiet, blunt and cold. I didn't look at his face because I was fully aware of what his expression was, and frankly, I just didn't want to look at him right away. It would be easier to get my point across without looking him in the eye.

And from the way he stilled in front of me, tensing under my touch, I knew that I was right:

He had been stunned into silence.

I counted to ten in my head, trying to calm myself down, but I was boiling. Ever since we had returned from Italy, Edward had been against my transformation. Even if Alice had showed him a vision of my joining the family permanently after graduation, he had constantly been finding new reasons to talk me out of it . . . or at least, delay it.

Enough was enough. He _needed_ to understand my point of view.

"_W_–_What_?" Edward whispered weakly, sounding shocked, hurt and bewildered at the same time.

My head snapped up, but I didn't meet his gaze. Staring at his chin, I shrugged my shoulders mildly. "My happiness is not _all_ you want. That's just an excuse, Edward, to keep me from becoming a part of this family."

Edward's mouth and eyes were wide open, disbelieving and appalled. After five seconds of staring at me hard, his nostrils flared and he narrowed his eyes which were blazing with anger.

"Are you trying to suggest," his voice whipped out furiously, rising in volume with each word. He sounded even disgusted. "– that I'm convincing you out of this nightmare for my _own personal gain_? This is for your own good. This is all about you. This isn't some_ excuse_, Bella. Your happiness is the only thing I care about. Don't insult me by saying that I'm using your happiness as some lousy _pretense_ to prevent you from becoming part of this family. And for the record, I have _no _problem with you as a part of the family. It's the transformation I'm talking about."

"Well, I can't become a part of your family without the transformation, Edward." I said coldly, meeting his gaze evenly. "And _for the record_, you _don't_ care only about my happiness. Otherwise you wouldn't be suggesting that I remain human in the first place."

"Is that what this all about?" Edward demanded, sitting up now and keeping an arm's length between us. "You just want to become a vampire and nothing else? Is that _your_ excuse? Claiming that you want to be with me just so that you can become immortal?"

I stared at him. If I could have without injuring myself, I would have slapped him just to knock some sense into his brain.

"Edward, my eagerness to become a vampire has nothing to do with _being _a vampire." I was close to shouting now, but I couldn't control my tone. He was insane for even suggesting this.

"I don't _want_ superpowers," I spat angrily. "I don't _want_ to be immortal. I _want_ you; and if becoming a vampire is the price to pay to win you, I _will _do it without hesitation. How _dare_ you accuse me of using _you_ to gain immortality?"

"On the _other_ hand," I continued over him. "I agree that you care about my happiness _later on_. What you're thinking about is _way_ into the future. I'm not thinking about then, Edward. I'm thinking about _now_. With you."

"That's exactly the problem," He clenched his jaw, glaring at me. "You're not _thinking _about the future. Which is why you don't grasp the experiences you will be missing out. Bella, I've gone through this. I know the consequences and I know what I'm talking about. Rosalie and Esme have gone through this, too. Please remember that I'm doing this only for you, Bella."

There it was again.

I shut my eyes, inhaling sharply. I slid off the bed and glowered down at him, my arms crossed at the chest.

"Edward," I said quietly. "There are four potential futures for me, Edward. The first possible future is the one _you_ want. That I remain human, go to college, getting married, have kids, have grandchildren and die as a human. That's the future that you will not be a part of because you will let me be with another man."

Edward's expression remained unchanged from the outside, but I thought I'd seen him cringe a bit.

Good.

"Another possible future is where we continue our relationship with me, unchanged, and growing old by your side while _you_ remain eternally seventeen." I shuddered distastefully. "That's _sick_, Edward. The older I'll get the more self–conscious I'll feel about our relationship. I won't feel genuinely happy when I'd always known that there could have been another way to be with you. I'll feel as if you're mocking me. Whether society accepts it or not, _I_ won't accept it. Charlie and Renée will wonder why I never got married, and we won't be able to keep our relationship in the open without revealing your secret."

Even if he had to keep his secret safe in order to be with me, he would have to move again. Maybe I would go him, maybe I wouldn't. And we both had experience of what it was like when we were apart.

"The third future," I counted on my fingers. ". . . Is where we end our relationship the way it is going now. I won't be changed and you will also not be a part of my life. I won't get married or raise a family. We would both be _alone_. What a waste that would be . . . And the last future is the one _I_ want. With you. By your side forever. Where we _both_ live happily ever after."

I jabbed a finger in his direction. "Edward, what _you_ do not understand is that – suppose I _do_ get married to someone else and raise a family . . . it won't be with _you_. It won't _be _happiness, no matter how many kids I have, stupid. Oh, sure, I'll get all the human experiences just like you wanted. I'll go to college, get a degree, marry a man I won't love, have kids with a man I don't love, and die in my sleep, feeling denied of the happiness I deserved – the happiness that I once had when I was with you."

"I'm not trying to downplay Esme's emotions or wave off Rosalie's regrets of not being able to have kids," I reminded him, forcefully and brutally honest. "Truly, I sympathize with their losses, but if giving up the chance of having a family in order to be with you is a choice I have to make, then I will undoubtedly pick you. This is _me_. Maybe I don't want kids, I don't know. And even if I _do_ look back fifty years from now, feeling empty without a child of my own, all I have to do is take one look at your face and the wonderful family I'd have gained to fill that void . . . and then I'll remember that the sacrifices I made were worth it in the end.

Edward stared miserably at the ground. I thought he opened his mouth to say something, but I was on a roll. I wasn't going to let him interrupt me. He always complained how he hated not being able to hear my thoughts, didn't he? Well, he was certainly getting an earful now.

"And then you can rest in peace then, right?" I challenged sarcastically. "You can watch me from afar, lingering in the trees. And then you can pay a visit to my dead body in a coffin and announce proudly to the world that by denying me my silly wishes and _yourself_, I got my human experiences and so called 'happiness'." I remarked scornfully, quoting the word with my fingers.

I glanced up thoughtfully at the ceiling, thinking aloud now.

"Maybe I'll even die before that," I mused calmly. "Maybe I won't even last that long to _have _a family. That would prove to be my third future. Maybe you'll abandon me again and I'll go even crazier than what I was before."

"Bella," Edward whispered, his gaze downcast.

I hated to bring up those heart wrenching memories of our pasts, but there was no other way around this.

"I'll go insane and the mental asylum will become my new home. Doctors will have to sedate me. Nurses would be swarming over me all day. I'll have countless appointments with psychologists and psychiatrists. I'll be locked up in a room, away from _normal people and experiences_. I won't have any friends. My parents will disown me. No man would want to marry me. I wouldn't be surprised either, especially after _you _cast me away. I'll probably die at a very young age. Perhaps I'll commit suicide. The asylum would drive me nuts and I would swallow a bottle of pills to keep the torture away."

I turned back to face him, catching sight of his agonized expression. His eyes were downcast and his hands were in fists, his chest heaving with unnecessary breaths. But I wasn't done with him yet. I wanted to finish this once and for all. Whatever his decision would be after my rant, I would accept it and we would move on from this.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I asked him. "You can later chalk it up, justify your actions, by saying that you were doing what you _thought_ was best for me."

I knew I was being rude to him. But I wasn't about to take my words back. Right now, my mind was fueled with bitterness. He couldn't continue to be blinded by this vision that if we didn't have a life together as vampires mates, as _equals_, that my life would still be puppies and rainbows and sunshine.

He swallowed, looking as though he would have been crying had he been human. He had his head still bowed, unable to look me in the eyes.

"We've been through this, Edward." I stated exasperatedly. "Not the _discussion_, but the separation. I've _lived _– no, _existed_ – away from you. True, I believed that you didn't want me because you _told_ me as such, but we were still apart. And maybe next time when you drop me off in the forest, I'll _still_ believe you never truly wanted to be with me. Because despite having that one chance of a future together, you _still_ decided to leave me."

"Bella, stop. Don't say things like that." He inhaled shakily, biting his lip. "I –"

"And this is just _my_ side of the story, Edward. What about _you_?" I whispered.

The shrill ring of my cell phone made me jump about a foot in the air. Even Edward glanced up despite himself, completely startled, but I turned away from him, fidgeting for my phone.

"Dad?" I greeted as warmly as possible into the phone.

"Bella, where are you?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"I've been worried sick. It's six o'clock, kiddo. You didn't even leave a note."

I smacked a hand to my forehead. "Shit. Dinner. Right. Sorry, Dad." I said sheepishly.

"Forget about dinner. We'll order pizza. But where have you been?"

"I'm at the Cullens. Sorry, I didn't get time to write a note or call you. It was kind of a last minute decision to come here." I smirked faintly as I recalled Edward intercepting my truck on the road earlier.

Charlie sighed. "It's fine, Bells. But come home soon."

"I'll be home. And no pizza." I ordered. "You know too much greasy food will make you sick. I'll whip up something quick."

I shut the phone and stared hard at Edward.

"I know you're worried about the human experiences," I said lowly. "But that's the thing, Edward. If I can't have human experiences with you, then I don't want them at all, alright? Human experiences are _not_ the same as happiness. Human experiences doesn't guarantee happiness, and happiness doesn't require human experiences. Not in my book. It's either human experiences without you or happiness with you, Edward. The choice is, like always, up to you; I can't force you to change me. I've just given you the realities of what each future will do to me. Now think about _that_, think about _yourself_, and tell me which future you _really _think is best for both of us."

I stalked to the other side of the room, slung my bag over my shoulder, and headed back to exit his room. At the doorway, I paused and tilted my head back slightly.

"I'll see you . . ."

The slow drive home would be relaxing for me, and to be honest, I didn't want to be around him at the moment; I needed some time to think and so did he. I would let him take his time, I decided.

". . . whenever you're ready."

* * *

**AN: **I love Twilight. I love Bella. And please keep in mind that I _love _Edward. He's married to one of my best friends, but he's having an affair with me (_Shh_. She's blissfully unaware so far).

But . . . _yeesh_! I felt like strangling the pair because they were such idiots sometimes. As a feminist myself, I hated that Bella never spoke for herself and let others make decisions for her. So I took the opportunity to speak on her behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I felt completely numb.

I dropped my head into my hands, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the painful images of Bella's different futures that she had conjured up for me.

Visions of Bella in a mental hospital, lifeless and weak . . . Her living alone before giving in to _suicide_ . . . Her getting _married_ to a man who wasn't me, having _children_ with him . . .

That last particular possible future for Bella, the one I constantly insisted on the most because of the normal human experiences guaranteed, bothered me more than I could admit.

God, how could I have been so _stupid_?

Bella was just leaving the house. I could hear her heart still pounding against her chest in her fury as she slammed her truck door behind her, the familiar rumbling of her engine as she drove away. When Bella and I had arrived home an hour ago, the rest of the family members had retreated into their bedrooms to give us, and themselves, some privacy. During Bella's rant, I had completely forgotten about their presences that were still lingering in the house.

Now that Bella was gone, the house was deadly silent. The others were frozen in utter shock, much like me.

I groaned and flung myself back against the mattress, covering my face with my hands.

This afternoon had gone all wrong. I'd already been suffering through most of the day without being by her side. The wretched sun had come in the way, and I'd been forced to sit idly at home, each moment passing tortuously lengthy, just _waiting_ till school got out before I could be with her again. The downright annoyance and frustration I'd felt all day had, once again, reminded me of the limitations to our relationship. We couldn't always be out in public because of the sun, and the last thing I'd wanted was for _her_ to be blocked out from such freedom in life.

And to transform her into a vampire just for my selfish needs had been out of the question.

Until now.

"She's right, you know."

I didn't react. I hadn't even heard my sister come to my room. And in the back of my mind, I wondered what on earth _Rosalie_ was doing here, talking to me and most importantly, _supporting_ Bella's argument, but right now, I wanted to just wallow in self–pity.

Because I was the biggest idiot in the world.

Rosalie correctly guessed my intentions.

"Wallowing in misery is going to get you nowhere," Rosalie stated firmly, breezing through the doorway Bella had left open earlier. Unlike the others of this house, Rosalie had a complete disregard for others' privacy; it was a habit she'd picked up from Emmett, of course.

I sensed Rosalie stand in front of me. With my eyes still shut, I could only imagine her stance. Hands on her hips or perhaps across her chest, foot tapping impatiently. The mental image reminded me of Bella's defensive posture whenever _she_ got angry. Usually, it was adorable, but today's particular angry demeanor had been different.

On other days, Bella was just generally ticked off. Today, she'd been absolutely livid.

And hostile, too.

I took a deep and shuddering breath when I recalled some pretty hurtful things she'd said to me. And I knew I deserved them. Every single one of them.

With a impatient groan, Rosalie kicked my shin irately which didn't hurt, but I understood the gesture. "Honestly, Edward, _get up _and be a man for once, will you? Don't you at least want to fix things with her?"

"Of course I do," I mumbled miserably.

I messed up horribly, for sure. But how was I supposed to fix things? I had much more than not listening to her perspective before to apologize for. I had to apologize for accusing her, even though I hadn't truly doubted her love for me, of using me as a means to gain immortality. I had to apologize for ever assuming that she could continue to live as a human when we were obviously and evidently meant to be _together_.

I had to apologize for being just plain idiotic.

"I never thought I'd say this, Edward," Rosalie continued, either completely oblivious to or choosing to ignore my emotions which were spiraling out of control. "But Bella's right. I mean, I thought those months you both spent apart would have been a clue that you two are supposed to be together. But apparently, you never learn from your mistakes. First you're with her, then you leave because we're too dangerous, then you come back even though we're _still _dangerous but promise never to leave her side again anyway, and then you want her to _stay human_ and believe everything's going to turn out okay?"

I didn't answer. Because that was exactly what I'd been believing.

"Look, Edward," Rosalie sat down next to me, seeming uncharacteristically sympathetic today, even if she was blunt and scowling. "I know that I've told her that she should stay human because she would get all those choices that _I_ didn't have. But now I realize that those were meant for _me_. And even if I _had_ remained human, perhaps I would've found a different husband. And like Bella pointed out, I probably wouldn't have been truly happy either with a family I didn't care about. But Bella . . . Bella is not meant to be a vampire, Edward. She's meant to be with _you_. As it is, your relationship is already so weird. What's one more change?" Rosalie shrugged.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said dryly, rolling my eyes.

It was rather surreal to have _Rosalie_ telling me that Bella's change was inevitable when she herself had told Bella that they might be on better terms if Bella remained human.

"I _tried_ to tell you, Edward." Alice sang, dancing into the room.

I groaned. The only thing worse than Rosalie being her usual snobbish self was Alice being her "I–told–you–so" attitude – which was basically all the time.

Alice tapped her temple knowingly. "I've shown you numerous visions of Bella becoming like us, but you just wouldn't listen. You and Bella are meant to be together. And if it can't be as humans, then you'll have to make do as vampires. Why do you think you weren't able to kill her the first day you met her, even though she's your singer? Because you're mates! It goes against every fiber of your being to cause her harm! After her birthday, you decided to stay away from her, thinking she'd move on because she was a human and the rules wouldn't apply to her. So why do you think she suffered like hell? Because you're a stupid, over thinking idiot who likes to make foolish decisions for others, no doubt, but _also _because your bond to her is just the same as her bond to you. She can see it! She's been seeing ever since she met you."

_You know_, Jasper began wisely from his room. Apparently he had heard the whole thing, too. Great. Just Great. _For a vampire with amazing eyesight and an intelligent mind, you really are quite blind and stupid. Just go and apologize to her, dingbat._

_Man,_ Emmett complained to himself from his bed, tiredly rubbing a hand across his face, just for the theatrics. Of course he had to add in his two cents. _Why didn't Bella ever use her indisputable logic before? She's a genius for being the only one to finally shut him up. And it would have saved me many useless arguments with that moron. Of course he would never listen to us anyway. _Emmett recalled one of my previous arguments against him, deliberately increasing the pitch of his thoughts just to annoy me. _'You don't understand my relationship with Bella, Emmett. These decisions aren't meant to be taken lightly. Mind your own business.' _

Carlisle had just returned home from the hospital and his thoughts were confused. Apparently, he had seen Bella driving home and was puzzled as to why I had not been with her. Esme was giving him a quick rundown of the 'conversation'.

Fabulous.

Was my entire family going to see my breakdown? I supposed I deserved it anyway, but this was so embarrassing. Now that Bella had laid it all in the open, I couldn't understand how I'd ever persuaded her to remain human. She was right. It was clear that despite understanding so little about vampires, she understood so much about ... everything else. While I went overboard on everything, she always was when it came to logical things about us.

"Well? Are you going or what?" Alice demanded, her hands on her hips. "Or else I'll drag your sorry ass to Bella's house myself if you don't apologize."

Esme flitted up to my room a second later.

This was getting completely out of hand.

"Oh, _Mom_," I whined, groaning and flopping back onto the bed.

Why was everybody treating me like such a baby? I didn't need comfort. Well, maybe from Bella, after I finished apologizing for being such an 'ass' to her. But it felt so weird being surrounded by all the women in the family. I just needed time to think on my own. Well, no, not that either. There was nothing left to think about. Bella's words had already made up my mind. I just needed to torment myself for my idiocy.

Esme stroked my forehead softly. Beside her, Alice huffed in impatience.

"Sweetie," Esme began soothingly. "I know this is a difficult decision for you. I know you don't want her to suffer or have to regret anything. But out of all the options she has for a future, this is the best. For _both_ of you. And she's _willing_ to sacrifice everything for you. Don't fight it, alright? These kind of chances at happiness are rare. One in a million." She finished with a wry smile at me.

"More like once in a vampire lifetime," I grumbled, even though she was right. Bella had and only would appear in my lifetime one time. I couldn't afford to let that go to waste.

I couldn't lose _her_.

"Bella's probably cooking or eating dinner with Charlie now," Esme continued. "I think it would be best if you waited before going to her."

"But Mom," Alice protested.

Esme looked at her sternly. "Alice, honey, it's important that Bella spends every possible moment with her father. They won't be together much longer."

I winced at the reminder but forced myself to calm down. This was inevitable. And I needed to just accept it.

"What if she doesn't forgive me – or even want to talk to me?" I whispered.

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes in unison. "Are you kidding me?"

"_Please_, Edward," Rosalie snorted. "This is _Bella _we're talking about. She is the epitome of forgiveness."

"Besides," Alice added. "Weren't you listening to her at all? She said she was going to wait for you, so stop being a jackass – sorry, Mom – and relax. And she wouldn't give you a ten minute lecture about wanting to be with you in the future if all she's going to do is cut you out from her life. Stop beating yourself up."

"Alright," Still not fully convinced though, I gave them all a brief nod. "I'm off. Don't worry, Mom, I'll wait until she's ready for me."

_If_, I amended silently, hiding a grimace.

Unsurprisingly and unfortunately, Carlisle was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes because I knew he only meant well, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Good luck, son," He patted my back. Carlisle had always been more of a comrade than a father figure, but when I looked at him now, I knew that he'd been worried about my relationship with Bella more than he'd let on. He didn't want to see me lonely again. "You both love each other and I know you'll do the right thing."

"Thanks," I deadpanned. "I've already messed up just a couple hundred times. What more can go wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong if you just listen to her, Edward," Emmett nodded shrewdly. "You need the practice anyway because after marriage, it's _instinct_ that men will be forced to just shut up and listen to their wives about _everything_."

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, her hands on her hips. Her eyes glinted dangerously. "And _what _exactly do you mean by that?"

Emmett shrank slightly, his eyes suddenly fearful. "Because . . . women are always right?"

I smirked slightly and sprang lightly through the open door, Rosalie and Emmett's banter quickly fading into the background as I sped through the forest. Even the path towards Bella's house was so familiar and I knew every single twist and turn, it was basically instinctive.

I couldn't understand how I'd ever believed, even for a second, that Bella and I were meant to live separate lives.

* * *

I knew her well enough to recognize, even from my current vantage point from the trees, the mild irritation still lingering in her expression.

She was sitting cross–legged in the center of her bed, her textbooks and papers spread around her. My gaze drifted to the lower level of the house where I could see Charlie sprawled across the couch.

Her window was open, the way it she left it open every night, which was a good sign. However, she wasn't looking in my direction, checking every few moments for my arrival, which was a bad sign.

On the other hand, she _had_ said that she's see me whenever I was ready, and suddenly, I couldn't bear to be apart from her any longer.

I leaped effortlessly from the trees to the grass below her window before propelling myself forward into her room.

She glanced up at the movement, her usual welcoming and radiant smile absent from her beautiful face.

Her eyes met mine, wary and void of the familiar spark I always cherished seeing.

For a moment, neither of us said anything. Finally, she sighed quietly and began to clear away her books.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she worked. "I know I said a lot of hurtful things to you which you didn't deserve, but I was just –"

I flew to her side, grabbed her by the waist and pressed my lips against hers, effectively cutting off her unnecessary and unacceptable apology.

She was frozen for about five seconds and even though mine were closed, I could sense her eyes were wide open. Finally, her hands, which had been limp at her sides, lifted to rest lightly against my forearms. Ignoring her hesitation, I pulled her even closer, allowing no space to remain between our bodies.

Her hair was wet. From her shower, I realized, stroking the thick locks affectionately. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh scent from her damp hair, the tempting singer's call of her blood and the overall fragrance that was perfectly _her_.

I moaned softly into her mouth. The incredible way we fit together, physically and emotionally, like two broken pieces to a puzzle . . . How had I believed, even for a second, that we weren't meant to be?

It took every ounce of my willpower, but I finally was able to pull away from her, although I dropped my forehead onto hers and tilted her chin back to gaze deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you," I told her, my voice strangely low and serious, but earnest. "For having this talk with me. You're not supposed to apologize; you were absolutely right. About everything." I shook my head. "I was being stupid and foolish."

Bella sighed and reached up to brush my cheek. I leaned into her welcoming touch.

Her eyes were starting to brighten as she comprehended my words. "So does this mean that you won't fight over this – us – anymore?"

I frowned. I didn't like it when she put it that way.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I told her, "To be honest, I think I never really was against your transformation. Subconsciously," I moved her hand from my cheek to press her palm flat against my chest. "and deep down in my heart, I always wanted you to become like me, so that we would be together forever. But I was afraid that several years down the line, you would begin to hate me. For not fighting more for your mortality, for not giving you to opportunity to make your own choices."

Bella was quiet as she pondered this. Finally she shook her head in exasperation. "We need to improve our communication, Edward. If only we'd had this talk earlier. I'd been under the impression that . . ." She trailed off with blood spilling into her cheeks and looked away.

"I know," I said sourly, too hurt to be distracted by her blush. "You were under the impression that I didn't want you."

I sighed and carried her to the bed, carefully hovering over her

"I love you," I told her quietly. "And I'm sorry for giving you the impression that I didn't." I dropped my gaze ashamedly. "I suppose you were right. I wasn't thinking about only your happiness, just what I thought was best for you in the long run."

Bella reached up to brush the hair from my forehead. "You had good intentions, Edward."

"But regardless," I said, shaking my head and then meeting her gaze. "Forgive me?"

She smiled. "I already did."

I grinned back before pulling her into a hug without letting my weight on top of her crush her form. Her hair smelled like her strawberry shampoo.

"So," I murmured, peppering the side of her face with butterfly kisses. "Just to let you know, I'm extremely eager for future number four. The future _both_ of us want."

"Well, that's too bad," She sighed and I pulled back in surprise. There was a sly twinkle in her eyes. "After you mentioned it, I was actually starting to see the appeal of future number one – you know, staying human and getting married to _another_ man –"

She laughed in delight when I growled and tightened my arms around her before cutting her off with a possessive kiss.

* * *

**AN:** That's it. Hope you liked this two–shot!


End file.
